1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pallets and the like for the transportation of goods. The invention also relates to the use of tracking devices to collect and provide pallet and logistics related information.
2. Description of the Related Art
The pallet is one of the most ubiquitous elements of the transport and logistic network that serves the world's economies. The wooden pallet has been in use in its present form since the 1930's, coinciding with the invention of the fork-lift truck. In fact, the two are complementary and the pallet is little more than a means of allowing a load to be readily picked up by a fork-lift device or similar pallet jack. Wooden pallets come in various sizes and qualities and are manufactured according to a number of different norms. In Europe, the most common pallet is the EuroPallet range as specified by the European Pallet Association.
Estimates of the number of pallets in circulation worldwide at any one time are difficult but the number of new pallets produced annually is estimated to be upwards of 3 billion units. Frequently, these pallets are used once or twice only and then become refuse. A primary reason for this lack of re-use is the relatively high damage rate. The logistics of implementing a return and reuse system are difficult if damage exceeds a minimum amount.
Efforts to improve the circulation of pallets have focussed on the use of more robust pallets e.g. made of aluminium or steel. Plastic pallets have also been proposed. Although such alternatives may be more robust, their cost has so far prevented significant market penetration.
It would be desirable to provide a pallet that at least partially overcomes problems related to reusability.